You take no notice of me always
by shiri-san
Summary: Kyo's been feeling uneasy for the past couple of days... the raining season is coming up and he starts to feel the need to tell Yuki about his true feelings... The question is, did the cat catch his tongue?


A/N:

Ok, this is my second Kyouki fanfic.

So sorry for those who taught that After-Math lacked emotion. I sort of made that without looking at what I typed and just backtracked to see if I had any errors in the spelling and the grammar and stuff like that.

Anyway, I won't apologize for stuff that's already happened and it's not like I can change that. That's why I made a decision to sort of support that fic with this one. (actually I can just replace the document with amazing abilities but since it has gotten quite some reviews, I just thought that I would leave it that way.)

This fic is sort of like a poem slash story wherein the lines come from a Filipino song. I chose the part which had a rap before I translated into English so please don't be that prejudiced first.

Just read the thingie and tell me what you think.

Shiri-san

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or "Lagi mo nalang akong dinededma".

Fruits Basket is owned by FUNimation and Takaya-san while the song is owned by Sony BMG or Viva Records. Not so sure. All I know is that the band "Rocksteddy" performed it and that's all that really matters... I guess.

Anyway, the lyrics of the song are _**italicized**._ For those people who don't know what the difference between _italicized words _and normal ones are, so sorry for you.

Now you know.

------------------------------------------

You Take No Notice of Me... Always.

By Shiri Chizumi

------------------------------------------

Kyo had hated the way his day had gone today.

It all started in the morning when he couldn't find a single pair of socks in his drawer. Trying his best to control his temper, he barged into the kitchen.

"Where have you taken my socks?" Kyo blamed.

Shigure almost choked on his breakfast while Yuki looked at him like he had just arrived with the Ebola virus.

"Oh…! How clumsy of me! I know I placed it in Kyo's drawer but oh! I must have misplaced them somewhere! I'll go find them right now!" Tohru blurted before storming out of the room.

"Ok, you damn rat! Where are they?"

"Why do you think that I would take anything from you?"

"I don't know! For a hundred reasons! As if I would care!"

Just as things were starting to get heated up, Tohru came back to the kitchen and handed him a pair.

"I'm so sorry! I left them in the basket and---"

"Whatever. I'm going…"

He had lost his appetite and walked away.

-------------------

Much later…

_(**Mahal kita pero di mo lang alam**)_ I love you although you don't know it…>

_(**Hindi mo alam kasi hindi mo naman ako tinitignan**)_ You don't know since you don't even look at me…>

"Dammit! Why did he have to look at me that way?" cursed Kyo as he kicked the empty can in front of him in a distance.

He stopped as the can rolled on and looked up at the sky. It was going to rain. He could sense it.

_(**Ayaw mo naman itanong sakin kasi baka nga naman hindi naman ikaw**)_ You don't want to ask me since it might not be you…>

_**(At hindi ko rin naman sayo sasabihin kasi ayoko pa sa ngayon na manligaw)**_ and I won't want to say anything to you as well for the reason that I don't want to court you yet…>

He never liked the rain.

It made him stay indoors all day.

_**Mahal kita pero hindi nga lang halata**_ I love you but it isn't noticeable…>

_**Hindi halata kasi wala naman akong ginagawa**_ It isn't evident since I'm not doing anything yet…>

Indoors… with Yuki.

_**(Hindi ako kumikibo)**_ I'm not moving…>

_**(hindi ako nagsasalita )**_ I'm not saying anything…>

_**(wala)**_ Nothing>

Yuki…

_**Pero hindi ako torpe**_ i'm not a wuss>

The name made him look away from sorrow.

_Hindi ko lang talaga masabi sayo ng harapan_ i just can't tell you face to face>

And today… he would need much more than his name.

_---------------------_

Kyo had arrived at the house. Yuki was there on the table reading one of his textbooks.

_**Mahal kita pero dehins mo pa rin ramdam**_ i love you but still you don't feel it>

_**Hindi mo ko titignan di rin kita titgnan**_ if you won't look at me, i won't look at you>

Kyo dropped his bag and stared at him.

_**Lagi mo lang akong pakikiramdaman lagi rin kitang pakikiramdaman**_ you will always feel for me and i will do the same>

_**At araw araw tayong magdededmahan** _and everyday we'll ignore each other_>_

_**Hanggang sa tayo ay magkabistuhan** _until the day we will reveal our feelings_>_

what are you looking at?" asked Yuki.

_**Pero ngayong malapit nang matapos ang kanta ko** _but now that my song is about to end_>_

_**Nais kong magkaalaman na** i_ want us to make things clear_>_

yuki couldn't bear the silence and stood up.

_**Nais kong ako na rin ang magsabi sayo ng harapan** i_ want to be the one that says it to you in person_>_

_**Kasi alam kong doon din naman ang tuloy nyan** _cause eventually, i know where that will lead us_>_

_**At dalawa din lang naman ang posibleng sagot dyan oo o hindi** _and there can only be two possible answers, yes or no_>_

Cat got your tongue?"

_**Kaya eto na sasabihin ko na para matapos na** _so here it goes... i will say it to end_ this>_

But Akito...

_**At hindi na magka-tsismisan pa** _so there will be no rumors about it>

What will he say?

Will i be locked up?

_**Sasabihin ko na para wala nang problema**_ so there will never be problems again>

i'll risk it...

whatever it takes...

**_At para hindi na rin kayong lahat nabibitin pa_** and so all of you may be contented with what i feel>

"I Love you, goddammit!" shouted Kyo as he lunged forward, pulled Yuki's collar and shoved his mouth right across his before running into the other direction nearly bumping into Tohru.

"Tadaima…" greeted Tohru as she removed her shoes. "Did something happen?"

"Okairi nasai… What do you mean?"

"With Kyo, I mean? You two seemed to have had an argument…"

"Oh something happened…" replied Yuki as he touched his lips. "Would you excuse me for a minute?"

He stood up and headed into Kyo's direction.

After that, any sign of restraint or hesitation vanished.

----------------------

this is a one-shot unless you say so.

-Shiri-san-


End file.
